


i am yours (now and always)

by myemergence



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Flufftober, Love Confessions, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Vulnerability, and David loves him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence
Summary: “David,” Stevie says carefully. “I’m going to say this and I’m only going to say this once, so if I were you I’d listen closely. What you and Patrick have is… really special. He sees something in you that he obviously likes for some unknown reason. So maybe instead of trying to figure out how to be the perfect boyfriend to him, you just…”“Just, what?”“Appreciate that he’s yours. And give him a glimpse of who you really are, beneath all of the theatrics.”******5 things belonging to David (or assumed to belong to David)+1 thing belonging to PatrickMy contribution for the RA Flufftober prompt ‘yours’
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	i am yours (now and always)

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for this fandom, hopefully of many. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title come from lyrics to I Am Yours by Andy Grammer, lyrics also used within fic.
> 
> A big thank you to Streetlight_sunset and Sarah for glancing over this for me.

It’s been weeks now that they’ve been seeing each other secretly and David can’t get enough of the time they spend together. Their strictly professional relationship hadn’t remained that way for long.

The day that Patrick had teased David about the ridiculous string of voicemails he’d left on his work number was the day that changed things for him. Up until that point, he’d encountered nothing but doubts about renting the space at the vacant general store, even from those closest to him. Everyone had their doubts, except for Patrick. He’d taken a real interest in his business idea. Patrick believed in his idea—in David— in a way that nobody else had.

_This idea of yours, David, it’s really good. It’s different._

Since that day he’s been unable to get his now-business partner out of his head.

Until that first kiss on David’s birthday, and then they weren’t just business partners anymore. 

* * *

“You’ve gotta hurry up,” David mumbles against Patrick’s lips, dragging him in closer by the waist, “before Alexis gets back.” Patrick’s chuckle is quiet and endearing. David’s not sure if it’s the vibration that he feels from their closeness or the sound of his laugh that sends an unfamiliar warmth spreading through his chest. 

Patrick leans back slightly, putting some space between them, “If you want me to hurry up, you should probably stop kissing me.” The look on Patrick’s face is one of amusement, his brow just barely lifting as though he’s challenging David to do it again.

And David wants to. 

Instead, he groans unhappily as his head drops back. Alexis is going to be back anytime and the last thing that David needs is to have his love life interrupted by a member of his family _yet again_.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” David says, releasing his hold on Patrick’s waist, and leans forward to kiss him tenderly before stepping away.

After Patrick leaves, David disappears into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Soon, he’s slipping beneath the covers, a simple black sleep mask covering his eyes as he settles. Thinking of Patrick, he drifts off to sleep.

“David,” Alexis’ voice startles him and he moves the sleep mask from where it’s covering his eyes and he grimaces at the sudden brightness.

“What the fuck, Alexis?”

“What’s this?” David blinks a few times as his eyes work to refocus to the light in their dingy little shared motel room. Alexis is practically hovering over his bed, holding a very familiar baseball cap in her hand with a questioning look on her face.

“Looks like it’s a hat,” he offers dryly. “Now that we’ve figured out that mystery, I’m going back to sleep.”

Alexis rolls her eyes, “I know that it’s a hat, but like, whose hat is it and why is it in our room?”

“It’s mine,” David claims too quickly, instantly realizing his mistake. He should have claimed it as their dad’s, or just said that he didn’t know who the baseball cap belonged to. But he’s tired and he just wants to go back to sleep, so he pulls the sleep mask back over his eyes and turns over onto his side, hoping to block out his sister’s sudden interest in Patrick’s baseball cap.

Not surprisingly, Alexis doesn’t buy his explanation, “it’s _yours_?” The disbelief in her voice is clear. 

“Yup. Sure is,” David’s voice is muffled as he tries to bury himself deeper into the covers. 

“Tell me, David, how exactly would you accessorize a hat like this? Like what would you be wearing to make this piece pop? Some mid-range denim, some sweatpants, or...” 

David groans unhappily.

“Or _maybe_ ,” she rattles on, clearly mistaking his groan as his consent that she could continue. “It belongs to your cute business partner who’s been giving you heart-eyes every time I’m at the store, when he thinks I’m not looking.”

To Patrick’s credit, David didn’t think she was looking either.

* * *

“He’s just too perfect,” David flops himself down onto the couch dramatically with obvious frustration. He looks over at Stevie who’s squinting at him, evaluating. As if somehow that will make it easier for her to process his words. “Like, as a boyfriend.”

“And that’s a problem because?” She’s speaking slowly as she looks at David, drawing out the last word as she waits for him to continue. 

“Because,” he says before rolling his eyes, as if the answer should be obvious. He hesitates for a short pause, “because I’m _not_.”

“I hope this isn’t supposed to be news to me, because it’s definitely not.”

“Wow. I just— _wow_ ,” crossing his arms over his chest, he refuses to look at her, his brow pinched tightly. “You know you’re the literal worst, don’t you?”

“So I’ve been told,” Stevie grins at him.

“As a reminder, you have seen what’s beneath _this_ ,” he waves an arm in a fluid movement, motioning from his shoulder towards the floor, as if he were a trophy on display. “This is flawless.”

“Flawless? You’re really… _modest_ ,” Stevie flips open her book with disinterest—though David’s unable to tell it she’s truly uninterested or if she’s feigning disinterest because she knows it’ll drive him crazy—and flips to her bookmarked page. 

“You’re really not going to help me?” David asks, _no_ , _whines_ at her. He’s aware the high-pitched whine is nothing, if it’s not pathetic. Is this really what David Rose has been reduced to? Like he’s some pathetic puppy dog, just trying to impress his boyfriend. His boyfriend who’s never had a boyfriend before him, for him to be compared to in contrast.

But if Stevie isn’t going to help him, then who the hell else can he go to for advice? “Fine,” she acquiesces, flipping her book shut with obvious annoyance. “What is it?” 

“Careful, I wouldn’t want you to injure yourself with the velocity of your excitement.” 

Stevie smirks back at him as they sit beside each other on the couch, “I don’t even understand what you’re freaking out about. You’ve been in other relationships before, it’s not like this is _new_ to you.” David remains silent as she pauses. “You have been in other relationships before, haven’t you?”

“Define relationship.”

“David,” Stevie says carefully. “I’m going to say this and I’m only going to say this once, so if I were you I’d listen closely. What you and Patrick have is… really special. He sees something in you that he obviously likes for some unknown reason. So maybe instead of trying to figure out how to be the perfect boyfriend to him, you just…”

“Just, _what_?”

“Appreciate that he’s yours. And give him a glimpse of who you really are, beneath all of the theatrics.”

David opens and closes his mouth, momentarily at a loss for words. Stevie’s never been outwardly affectionate or warm, never the one to go to when you need advice. “So what you’re saying is—”

“I told you I was only going to say it once, David.”

* * *

The way that Patrick’s been looking at him for the past five minutes has been unnerving. They’ve spent the better part of the last thirty minutes talking. Talking about their completely different upbringings—and their past relationships. More specifically, talking about Patrick’s past relationships.

“David, um, you’re being really quiet.”

The thing is, David’s done things completely wrong for the majority of his life, especially whereas dating is concerned, “uh, yeah, sorry. Just… _processing_ everything.”

David feels Patrick’s hand on his before his hand is being turned over, Patrick’s fingertips grazing against his palm, “so you know about everything with Rachel. About my high school sweetheart. Heck, you even know about who I took to prom. But I know next to nothing about your dating history, unless you count Jake and Stevie.”

David’s heart is pounding in his chest, and he feels the heat flushing his cheeks as he glances down. Sure, Patrick has a history—everyone does. But, he’s been in relationships. Real relationships. Ones that lasted more than a couple of months.

Because Patrick’s worth far more than a few months.

“You’ve been really open with me.” The words sound like they’ve been forced out of David, thick and heavy.

“I have,” Patrick agrees softly, bringing David’s hand up to his mouth and kissing tenderly. “I’d love it if you’d share yours with me. I don’t want you to feel like you have to because if you don’t want to—”

“You’ve been more than patient with me.”

“—you don’t have to.”

“I’ve been with a lot of people,” David admits openly, only daring a quick glance at Patrick that he lets linger for a few moments before he tears his eyes away. “I’ve never… been in a real relationship, not like the relationships you’ve been in. I never had a high school sweetheart, or had someone say ‘I love you’ or—”

“David?” Patrick’s voice is barely above a whisper, and David feels his thumb brushing against his cheek as he catches his gaze. “I love you.”

 _God_.

He’s never felt wanted like this before. He’s never been loved before. For just being unabashedly who he is. David’s always been too much. Too loud. Too obnoxious. Too dramatic. But never enough of the right things. 

Never enough to be loved.

“I—” David chokes on the word.

Patrick leans forward, lips brushing against David’s in a barely there kiss. Pulling back slightly, Patrick’s hand rests firmly on the back of his neck as their foreheads rest against each other. “I love you,” he repeats. “And I’m really sorry that nobody’s said that to you before, but I feel really lucky to get to be the first one to say that to you, David.”

“I—” David sniffles quietly as tears slip down his cheeks, attempting to find his voice again. Without hesitation, Patrick wipes the tears away with his thumbs, as worry clouds his features. “I promise they’re happy tears,” David says, “ I’m really glad it was you, too.”

His heart is safe with Patrick. It has to be. So, he says the one thing he thought he’d never say: “I love you, too.”

* * *

To say that the day of Patrick’s proposal hadn’t gone to plan would probably be a gross understatement. David’s more than aware of that fact. He’s also aware that a big part of the day being imperfect was due to his own complaining. Despite everything, including Patrick being stabbed through his damn foot and David needing to carry him the rest of their hike, it had still been so special.

Imperfect, and messy.

But, Patrick’s a planner, and the fact that things hadn’t gone according to his plan had obviously been messing with him all week.

David smiles when Patrick answers the door only seconds after he knocks, “hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” Patrick says before leaning forward for a quick kiss, taking hold of David’s hand and leading him into the apartment.

“You look really nice,” David observes as his eyes rake over his fiance. Patrick is wearing his usual mid-range denim, and the button-down David loves on him the most because of the way that it clings to Patrick’s torso just right. 

“Thanks. Um,” Patrick flashes him a smile that he can only describe as nervous. He motions to a chair in the dining room. “You wanna sit down?” David’s brow raises slightly, trying to keep his excitable energy at bay as he sits down, wondering what exactly Patrick has in store for him.

“Everything okay?” David purses his lips together, feeling at ease despite his excitement.

“Yeah, everything’s great. How can it not be? You’re going to be my husband.” It’s just a word, but it’s one David he thought he’d never hear. Of all the people in the world, he never thought that he’d get his happy ending. That anyone would ever want David Rose to be their husband.

Then Patrick walked into his life and changed everything.

David clears his throat and glances down for a moment before lifting his gaze to Patrick’s. With an expression that David can only describe as fond, Patrick is watching him. His features are soft and warm like a blanket, and David just wants to stay wrapped in it for as long as he’s able to be. “And you’re going to be mine,” he manages.

“Speaking of me being yours,” Patrick says. “The reason I asked you to come here. This… this was supposed to happen the evening of the hike.” David wants to ask him what _this_ is, but somehow he’s able to find the restraint to remain silent as he presses his lips together, as if to keep the words trapped inside. 

Patrick moves a chair in front of David’s and when he sits, their knees nearly brush. Grabbing his acoustic guitar, Patrick’s gaze remains singularly focused on David and he begins to strum softly.

> _I been lost, I been found_
> 
> _But I know I am now, I am yours_

Patrick’s sung to him before, the first time at open mic night. But this feels different, more intimate somehow. He’s the only one here to hear the words that Patrick chose for him. Tears burn behind David’s eyes and he blinks a few times in an attempt to remain composed. Patrick’s voice sounds beautiful, yet fragile, like he’s just as moved by the words that he’s singing into this tiny apartment as David is.

> _I am yours_
> 
> _Now and always_
> 
> _Wouldn’t dream to be anything more_
> 
> _You take my breath away every night_
> 
> _Still can’t believe it when you say you’re mine and_
> 
> _I am yours, I am yours, I am yours_

When he finishes the song, what little was left of David’s composure breaks. Tears stream down his cheeks and he doesn’t bother to wipe them away. In front of Patrick there doesn’t have to be any charade or act, he can just _be_. 

“So…” Patrick trails off as he leans the acoustic guitar against the table. His eyes look like there are a thousand different emotions swirling in them. “The tears are good, or should I be worried?”

“That was the best,” David chuckles, and the noise sounds wet in the otherwise quiet room. He gets up from his chair before he sits down gently across Patrick’s legs, arms wrapping around his neck. David kisses his jaw once before he corrects, “You’re the best, thank you.”

* * *

The only positive thing to come from this day going completely off the rails and not according to plan is that it’s taken Patrick’s ability to obsess over the small things away, completely. He’s spent the better part of his wedding day water-logged and working out a contingency plan. Planning, that’s something that Patrick excels at, something that today has been all-consuming.

Everyone in Schitt’s Creek is pitching in—even Ronnie—that gesture alone says a lot. Patrick had been hoping that she was finally able to get past the bathroom incident.

The reality was that Ronnie made it perfectly clear that the only reason she was doing any of this at all was for David. He couldn’t fault her for that; he’d do anything for David, too.

Schitt Creek Town Hall isn’t exactly on David’s vision board for the wedding, but somehow it had all managed to come together with everyone’s help. Patrick hoped that David would be able to see past this not being the wedding that he’d been imagining and see this day for all that it was and symbolized.

Only thirty more minutes until they’ll be standing together, in front of all of the people that matter to them the most, and he feels an uncomfortable tightness in his gut. The nerves of the day are finally settling in now that he’s no longer planning, now that he’s giving himself a moment to process everything. The nerves that he feels intertwines with joy and excitement for the rest of his life with this man.

“Hey, son.” Patrick feels his dad clap him lightly on the shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Chuckling a little and shaking his head, Patrick turns his attention to his dad. “Let me look at you.”

“ _Dad_ ,” he protests.

Patrick’s dad shakes his head a little. Reaching out, he places his hands on Patrick’s shoulders until he’s looking at his dad. Despite his weak argument, Patrick takes an even breath, enjoying this moment with him. For a period of time he’d been so afraid to tell his parents that he was with David, afraid of how they’d react to the news that he was with a man. Yet, they’d been nothing but supportive of their relationship.

“Do you have any idea how proud of you we are? For this man that you’ve become, for this life that you’ve made for yourself— _for both of you_. After everything you’ve overcome to get here.”

“Thank you, Dad.” Patrick clears his throat. “But, uh, no more trying to make me cry before I go out there, alright?”

“Oh, I’m not gonna be the one who makes you cry today,” he promises. With that, his dad pulls a thick, ivory-colored envelope from his suit pocket. Patrick’s name is written across the front of it in a scrawl that he immediately recognizes as David’s. “I’ll give you a few minutes.” 

Patrick’s dad leaves him alone in the room. Pulling out a chair, Patrick sits down and takes a deep breath, a small smile crossing his lips. He opens the envelope and pulls out a neatly tri-folded letter. 

_Patrick,_

_I’m really bad at choosing the right words at the right time, I think we both know that by now. Not like you, who always has the most beautiful things to say at the most perfect times._

_But for you, I’m going to try, because you try so hard for me every day._

_When our wedding day was going to be ruined because of this storm, you told me not to worry and assured me everything would be okay. You went and you figured it out and I love you so much for that, for always letting me know you’ll take care of me._

_When we moved to Schitt’s Creek a few years ago, there was nothing that I wanted less than to be stuck here. I missed New York City, missed what I thought was my best life, before we lost everything— until I slowly realized that maybe the things that I’ve convinced myself that I was missing from my old life didn’t matter at all._

_We had money and friends with a lot of money. But I realized that aside from being a part of the Rose Video Empire, that they never even knew a single truth about me._

_Then I met you, and I felt like for the first time in my life that I didn’t have to pretend to be someone else, this person that everyone else assumed that I was._

_I guess I had to have everything stripped away to realize that the things that I wanted— the things that I needed in life were things that I’d never experienced before. And I want to experience all of those things with you._

_I’ve found someone to accept me at my worst. To love me with all of my flaws, not in spite of them._

_I’m lucky to be that someone for you, too, Patrick. For the rest of our lives._

_You are perfect to me, completely._

_Thank you for doing this for us, for asking me to spend my life with you. I never thought that I would know love and you’ve given it to me in abundance._

_I can’t wait to be your happily ever after._

_Yours,_

_David_


End file.
